A Sin
by DragonRider13025
Summary: Takes place at Redd's invasion at the ending chapters of Seeing Redd. SLASH! Dodge/Rook Character death. What would happen if Alyss had failed to save Rook and his platoon of card soldiers from Redd's army?


**READ THIS MEMO BEFORE CONTINUING!!**

**Alright, now that I have your attention, you must read this; it's very important and pertains to the story. Now first off, if you don't like slash, click the back button now. And if you don't know what slash is, it's guy on guy! HOT MANRY LOVE! Gay stuff basically. Ha well, not so much in this story. It's more of implied than actually shown.**

**OK! IMPORTANT MEMO NUMBER TWO: Now, anyone who've read the Looking Glass Wars might have noticed the rook that followed Dodge around throughout his years as an Alyssian. Well, if you don't remember him, it's perfectly understandable. He's such a minor character, yet not so, that many people overlook him. He's so overlooked that no character description can be found in the books so I sort of made my own. There is a link with a picture and description in my profile. GO LOOK AT IT NOW!! It will be less confusing for you when you read this story! I've also added some original things to Rook as well soo…YES! GO READ IT!! And if you are a retard and leave a review like: "omg who is rook and why is he doing dat?!1 his eyes dun do dat!!" everyone will know you didn't read this memo and think you are a dumbshit. **

**Oh and BTW! This story takes place at the end of Seeing Redd. The part with Redd's invasion into Wondertropolis. Happy reading! **

**

* * *

  
**

Alyss looked up from the Heart Crystal with surprise when she heard someone enter the hidden room underneath the Heart Palace. Bibwit noted the approaching figure with a twitch of an ear, but didn't look up from the control panel. He was completely focused on its viewing screens which were overlooking the kingdom as Redd's mercenaries from Boarderland started to breach past Snark Mountain. The figure approached Alyss, his body bathed in the white light of the Heat Crystal.

"Dodge? I thought you were guarding the Palace perimeter," Alyss' eyebrows raised in puzzlement. "What are you doing-"

"I grew restless." The answer was quick and snippy, taking Alyss by slight surprise. She knew how Dodge gets when Redd or The Cat was involved, and thought that Dodge would rather out in the open than hidden in some dank hole in the ground.

Dodge's eyes hadn't left the glowing Heart Crystal. Its white light cast eerie shadows on everyone's faces, giving them a haunting look. Everyone knew something bad was going to happen, it was shown on the lines of their faces. But no one would say anything about the looming doom that was approaching; they didn't want to believe it.

Alyss closed her eyes and shut out the people in the room. She focused her Imagination's Eye on the Everlasting Forest, summoning traps for the approaching army of evil.

Dodge wrenched his stare from the Crystal and glared at Alyss when she had her eyes closed. He wasn't mad at her, not personally. He was just growing more and more frustrated with Wondertropolis' current situation and Alyss' Imagination didn't seem to be helping, not with Redd at her current power. He turned from the glowing rock with a scoff. He lifted his arm and ran his fingers though his dark hair, it snagged roughly on a metal clasp on his glove, which just caused further agitation. His boots echoed nosily as he crossed the room to stand behind Bibwit. He leaned over the albino's shoulders to glace at each of the suspended holo-screens.

The timid albino's ears drooped slightly, as if trying to keep them out of Dodge's way. One glance up at the guardsman was enough to inform Bibwit that the human didn't want to be bothered. Bibwit consulted the halo-screens again and suppressed an awkward shudder. Waves of hatred were just _rolling _off of Dodge. A few minutes passed, no only sound was the soft swishing of Alyss' dress as she conjured defenses for her troops though her Imagination's Eye.

"It's The Cat," Dodge hissed through his teeth. The great humanoid beast was currently tearing apart Alyss' card soldiers in the crystal screen in from of Dodge. His brows furrowed deeply and his belt clinked when he gripped the handle of his father's sword. Across the room, Alyss broke away from her Imagination's Eye. She had been in the middle of saving a group of her card soldiers from being ambushed by a horde of Glass Eyes. She looked to Dodge, a pained streak of worry was illuminated on her face by the Crystal. However, she didn't say anything, she looked at Bibwit and gave him a silent nod, which she received in return. Bibwit knew that Alyss was deeply concerned for Dodge, but knew she could do nothing to protect him. They both looked back at Dodge when he spoke again. "I swear I will cut that beast's throat out…" He growled, the sound of metal scraping came to everyone's ears when Dodge began to unsheathe his sword. He had started to turn away from the screen, fully intent on hunting down the beast that killed his father, when something unexpected stopped him dead in his tracks.

His expression suddenly loosened when a flash of white passed on a halo-screen on Bibwit's far right. "Bibwit," Dodge wouldn't remove his eyes from the screen and he returned the sword to its case. Ignoring The Cat, he hurried around Bibwit's chair to stand directly in front of the crystal on the other side of the tutor's control panel. "Enlarge screen 7a." He pressed the corner of the floating screen himself, ignoring the startled squeak from Bibwit when all of the screens suddenly meshed into one. One scene was laid in front of them, an abandoned farm located somewhere deep within the Everlasting Forest.

Bibwit started a weak protest against Dodge's actions, but he was quickly silenced by a sharp glare. Dodge's blue eyes hardened as they returned and focused on the screen, his lips were a thin line. Bibwit noticed that Dodge was standing perfectly still, and his breaths were soft. It was almost as if Dodge moved, something devastating would happen.

"Alyss." The Queen broke away from her Imagination's Eye and looked at the person who addressed her. It was Dodge. She saw that he wasn't even spare a glance in her direction. He was rooted to the same spot as before, his eyes cast onto the screen. "Eastern forest base."

Alyss blinked. _What is Dodge talking about-_

"Alyss." His voice was louder than before, and his eyes flickered up to meet hers. She was taken back, there seemed to be so much hate and urgency within those narrowed blue orbs. "Eastern forest military base. Platoon is about to be overrun." His eyes quickly returned to the halo-screen when Alyss finally understood and she returned to her Imagination's Eye.

Besides Bibwit, Dodge started to mutter hastily under his breath. His whispers where strained and quiet, pain lacing every prayer that passed his lips. Anyone besides Bibwit would have heard nothing being uttered from the guardsman, but to the tutor…Dodge might as well have been sobbing. "_Please be safe…" _

Alyss' Imagination's Eye was focused above the eastern portion of the Everlasting Forest, she quickly scanned the area until she focused on what Dodge was talking about. Just on the outskirts of the eastern forest base, there was a small group of card soldiers being forced to retreat further towards the Palace. It wasn't until she saw who was _leading _the hand of cards, did she understand Dodge's motives.

She saw _him_. Him and his shining white armor. His brilliant white cape billowing behind him, and a long, white sword stained with blood clenched tightly within his gloved hand. The only part of pale flesh exposed on his body was the bottom half of his face, which his helmet didn't cover. It was that damn chessman that stole Dodge from Alyss. _Her _Dodge… the Dodge she grew up with her first years at Wonderland. The same Dodge that abandoned her all those years ago…for that man, that _thing._ The thing that she wouldn't even dare to call human, that savage whose only purpose was to fight. That's what it was bred for. To fight for _her_. Funny…how things turned out. She felt her lips tighten as her Imagination's Eye closed in on the chessman, the one called Rook. She knew that such feelings for someone who's done nothing except serve and protect her all his life was wrong for a Queen. She felt the sickening pit of her stomach turn as her anger started to bubble. Her mind wandered to thoughts of the disgusting things the rook and Dodge could have possibly done with each other. She's already seen the light touches, subtle glances and knowing smirks between the two. She could only _imagine _what they had the decency to hide from the public eye.

Her vision of Rook faded to black for a split second before coming back into focus. Alyss touched her temple, she felt that it was warm and sweat was starting to collect. Her Imagination's Eye flickered again, like it was a dying fire crystal. It only took her a moment to realize what was wrong. She opened her eyes, and closed them slowly, letting out a breath of air as she did so. Her thoughts were starting to drift towards hate and anger, Black Imagination. She must keep her thoughts focused and clear without any emotion to cloud her judgment.

*-*-*

"No!" Rook shouted to a three card soldier who shoved past him. "We must hold our ground! We can not let them reach the queen!" His commands were for the most part, ignored. Rook grimaced as he put away his sword and whipped his crystal-shooter out from his battlements. The crashing sounds of heavy footfalls and snapping branches was getting louder as the enemy ranks drew closer.

He was yelling to the card soldiers, telling them to not fall back. But they were scared; they fled to the nearby farm, shooting their AD52s at Redd's army as they retreated. Rook, not having any choice but to follow his unit, covered the rear with his crystal-shooter. It was low on ammo, but it would be able to hold off the enemies for just the amount of time they needed to escape. He turned past a farm house and looked behind him, the card soldiers were huddling into a dry-storage shed.

_Shit!_ Rook wanted to curse at them. They were letting their fear of dying be the death of them! Instead of retreating to the forest, they were gathering in a building with only one entrance. He huffed impatiently and ran as fast as he could to the shed, if he wasn't quick enough, Redd's army would have them cornered and slaughter them like newborn puppies. "Get out of there! You idiots! You'll be killed!" He screamed, as the last card soldier scurried inside. A two card scrabbled to close the door behind him, when Rook reached out and wrenched it open. "You cowards, do you wish to end your lives?!" The white rook shouted hysterically, trying to get the soldiers out of the building before Redd's troops trapped them. The cards just blubbered and clung tighter to their empty AD52s and crystal-shooters. They were low on ammo and knew they weren't going to make it out of here alive.

"I see 'em! Right over there!"

Rook whipped around and through the grate of his helmet, he saw fifty or so men from the Borderland tribes round the corner he himself had just passed mere moments ago. "Aw hell," Rook shoved the two card who was clinging to the door into the storage shed and followed in after. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it; he released his hands from the lock as if it were on fire. He stared at the door, slowly backing further into the building's depths until his back hit the wall where his squad was clustered. There was nowhere to go now. He let out a shaky breath; he could hear the swarm of Borderlandians surround the shed, each of them banging their weapons deafeningly upon its wooden structure.

*-*-*

Dodge let out a quiet strangled sort of noise when he saw Rook lock himself up into the small storage building on Bibwit's viewing screen. He forced himself to try and remain calm. Everything was going to be fine. Alyss was watching over Rook, she would protect them. Her imagination could handle this easily. He looked up towards the girl and saw that she was in her Imagination's Eye. But something seemed different; her normally relaxed expression seemed tense and painful. It looked as if she would suddenly burst out screaming at any given moment.

Dodge looked back to the crystal screen and saw the small shed being swamped with mercenaries. Two members of the enemy army reached under their cloaks and withdrew kill-quills, which they shot into the storage house door. The spears dug into the faded wood with a thunk and they pulled on the strings with all their strength. The wall didn't last long, and it soon ripped off of the foundation and crashed to the ground. A huge gaping hole in building was left in the front of the shed where the door once stood. As much as Dodge tried, he couldn't see inside. He couldn't see any of the card soldiers or Rook, the crystal screen only showed a profile of the storehouse.

"Alyss?"

The black-haired girl could hear a twinge of panic on Dodge's voice. Her brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate on saving her warriors. She knew if she bothered to look at Dodge, the insufferable guardsman would just have his eyes glued to that halo-crystal.

She squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to conjure up something to stop the mercenaries. And invisible barrier, spider cannonballs, crystal orbs, anything! But it was difficult to remain in Imagination's Eye alone. Those nagging thoughts that kept assaulting her mind were preventing her from concentrating efficiently. When she heard Dodge's voice, she imagined what it sounded like when he was with Rook; tangled between the sheets, moaning in pleasure as Dodge touched him. Oh how she loathed Rook, yet how she wished she could take his place, to have Dodge plunge deep within herself than he did of the chessman. Her head felt like it was swimming, she leaned on her scepter to stop herself from toppling over. How had things come to this, this moment when Alyss felt no greater than dirt, to have herself thinking such vile and unforgivable things.

"Alyss!"

*-*-*

The building let out a sickening crack when it was ripped open. Dust plumed around the hole, the lingering Borderlandians around the entrance were immediately shot down by a wave of razor cards and crystal orbs. Rook and the card soldiers unleashed the power from their weapons until they were depleted of ammo. Angrily, Rook threw his empty crystal-shooter to the ground, while the shivering card soldiers cluing to their useless firearms like a life-line. The dust settled around them, and Rook could make out the cackling faces of Redd's army though his helmet. He withdrew his sword again, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

One of the larger mercenaries stepped into view; his yellow teeth smirked at the doomed soldiers. Rook gripped his sword tighter and tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. The mercenary reached behind his cloak, Rook by instinct hardened his stance, but the large mercenary just chuckled lowly. Rook growled and took a step forward, his jaw locked, refusing to look like a coward. From behind his cloak, the Borderlandian withdrew a large dark sphere, the size of a large coconut. Rook nearly choked on his own tongue, he spread his arms and backed himself and the card soldiers against the back wall. That was a death-ball. Once that thing was deployed, any sudden moment would trigger it to explode crystal buckshot in every direction within a thirty to forty foot radius. The mercenary tossed it into the storehouse, almost playfully, that disgusting toothy grin of his only growing wider.

*-*-*

"Alyss!" Dodge panicked when he saw the death-ball. Redd's army were all cackling and jeering when they threw in into the storehouse. So far, no sign of imagination had appeared, Dodge was looking frantically between Alyss and the halo-screen. Alyss herself was growing frustrated, she felt sweat gathering on her brow. Dodge's strained yelling of her name were clouding her thoughts with images of him screaming Rook's name. Fizzles of imagination sparked from her scepter as se tried in vain to save the Wonderlanders.

*-*-*

The metal ball bounced into the shed, it sounded hollow, but everyone knew that it was chockfull of crystals just waiting to be bathed in blood and flesh. It rolled to a stop at the Wonderlander's feet with a hiss; Rook and the card soldiers held their breath and froze, rooted to the spot. Rook was biting his lip, he didn't move his neck, but he eyed the three card soldier in the corner who had been the first to retreat. He could see his lower lip trembling, a whimper escaped. A clicking of metal signified that the death-ball had been activated.

"No!" Rook shouted, throwing himself in front of the three card. He shielded the low ranked card and shut his eyes tight, waiting for his body to be pierced by razor crystals.

*-*-*

"ALYSS!!!"

Alyss was suddenly thrown out of her Imagination's Eye. Everything went black in her mind and the queen's eyes snapped open; her mouth was hanging open slightly. She hadn't realized it but she had been panting heavily. Sweat was rolling down the side of her face and strands of her black hair were plastered to her skin.

The walls of the storehouse suddenly exploded with holes. Splinters of wood and dust filled the air with a deafening crack. Dodge turned quickly turned away from the halo-screen wincing.

"Oh my-" Bibwit clutched his chest, his ears folded back against his bald head. Alyss leaned on her scepter and brushed her moist hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her thumb and forefinger. "My Queen, what happened?" Bibwit's voice was worried. What had caused Alyss to suddenly lose control of her imagination, he wondered.

Alyss waved her hand tiredly at Bibwit, signaling him not to be concerned. She straightened herself up and brushed her shoulders of invisible dust. "Where is Dodge?" She whispered.

Her tutor whipped around in his chair, his ears stood up when he saw no sign of the guardsman. "Your majesty! He- I could of swore! … He was just here, he must have left to fight against Redd's army."

Alyss blinked awkwardly. She moved away from the Heart Crystal and stalked towards Bibwit. She looked at the halo-screen and her lips creased into a thin line. The destroyed storehouse was displayed on the screen, and she knew exactly where he was going. She sniffed, turning her head elegantly from the control panel. "Inform General Doppelganger to start retreating." She said quietly. Bibwit nodded and began to carry out her orders. She turned back around, her heels echoed throughout the room when she made her way back to the Heart Crystal.

*-*-*

Dodge hacked through vines and branches that obstructed his path with his sword. Not even stray flowers were spared from being stomped on as Dodge rushed through the Everlasting Forest. All around him he heard the trees rustling at him to turn back, but they were ignored. Occasionally a few fleeing card soldiers would pass by, running in the opposite direction, but they were ignored as well.

It wasn't until Dodge finally arrived at the clearing when he forgot how to breathe. The area was dead silent, the trees had ceased all noise, there didn't even seem to be any wind. He took a step onto the trodden earth and found his voice, "Rook?!" He yelled into the area, not caring that his voice cracked. "Rook!" He sprinted into the farmland, searching for the dilapidated shed. He turned a corner and saw the crystal projector that had imaged the screen on the control panel he was watching only moments. He followed the direction it was pointing towards and saw the storehouse. Long gashes and holes were jacketing the building and it looked like a sponge; Dodge was half-amazed that it was still standing. Not wasting a moment, he sprinted to the storehouse. Whirling through the gaping hole, Dodge almost gagged at the smell that assaulted his nose. Blood and crystals were splattered across the whole inside of the building. Crystals protruded from every surface of the interior and were glinting maliciously with blood. Towards the back of the room, a pile of bodies were laid atop each other, crystals sticking out of their backs like porcupines. Among them, Dodge could see the tattered and bloody cape of Rook.

"ROOK!" Dodge dropped his sword and it clattered to the floor. He passed the now empty death-ball and skidded to his knees. Dodge could see Rook's arm hanging out from under a dead three card, he shoved the dead body off Rook roughly, and than he didn't know what to do next. Rook's cape was splayed across his back, it was no longer pure white, but it was shredded and was soaked red. Dodge's hands were hovering shakily above Rook, he was afraid to touch him. Should he flip him over? Rook was lying on his belly, motionless. Dodge let out a strangled sob, "Oh god…" Not knowing what else to do, Dodge gently brushed off the crystals sticking out of Rook's back. Once all of the crystals were removed, the guardsman slowly turned Rook over. He was being as gentle as he possible could, handling the body as if it was made of glass. Dodge looked away when Rook's head lolled to the side. Rook's helmet was still on, yet it was dented and covered in scratches from the impact of buckshot crystals. The lower half of his face was the only thing that seemed unmarred. Rook's skin seemed even paler than it usually was, it was like paper. The chessman's mouth was open slightly and a trail of fresh blood was trickling out the side.

"Oh god…Rook," Dodge felt like he was going to throw-up. His stomach was churning, and his skin was covered in a cold sweat. Dodge snaked a hand under Rook's neck and lifted him from the floor to his lap. He licked his lips nervously and used his hand to remove Rook's helmet. He slid the head covering up off of Rook's head and placed it on the ground. It was sad; apart from the line of blood, Rook looked like any other time he would have been sleeping. Rook's messy, bleach white hair that always stuck up in the front, his gentle and relaxed expression. It brought back the memories Dodge had shared with him. Memories he had of Rook; after exhausting nights of passion when Rook was lulled to sleep, the guardsman would watch him with a small smile, and brush his finger's gently through the snow white-hair. Dodge choked on air as he tried to suppress a sob. "No, no…." Dodge cradled the back of Rook's head and buried his nose into the chessman's neck. He squeezed his lover tighter, praying that this whole nightmare was just some sick and twisted dream.

"D-Dodge…" A gurgling pathetic call of his name made the guardsman's head whip up. Rook's eyes were fluttering open; his irises were flickering, from white to black, and back to white.

"Oh Rook," Dodge felt his insides swell up as he quickly reached out to stroke Rook's cheek, "Rook, my love…" He let out a let out a rattling breath as he hugged Rook tighter.

Rook closed one eye and gave Dodge a small smirk. When the chessman spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "You…you came." It was more of a statement than a question. Dodge just nodded silently, too happy to speak. Rook suddenly convulsed and started violently coughing. Splashes off blood spurted out of his mouth and onto Dodge's chest. "Sorry…" Rook mumbled, too weak to wipe off his own blood. He closed his eyes and spit out the blood left in his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed at the taste.

Dodge just shushed him and brought his hand up to wipe the blood off of the chessman's face. By now both of them were covered in the copper-smelling fluid, but Dodge didn't care, not as long as he knew Rook was alive. Dodge looked down at Rook, "You are such an idiot…" He tried to let out a bark of laughter, but it sounded choked and sad.

"Hey…" Rook's eyes were open again, and his eyes were still fluctuating between colors. He had a scrutinizing look on his face and he lifted up his arm towards Dodge. Dodge sensed the struggle Rook was having; the chessman's strength was failing him. Dodge grabbed Rook's hand tightly, kissing the white chessman's knuckles quickly before holding Rook's palm over his scars. Rook smiled tiredly at Dodge and rubbed his thumb over the four identical lines across his beloved face. "Don't cry…" Partially confused, Dodge realized that his eyes were burning and hot tears were now rolling down his face. "It makes you look like a sissy," Dodge forced a laugh, even when staring death in the face, Rook always had to be the smartass.

"Oh God," Dodge sobbed, "look at you…" He looked down and Rook's bloody chest, his armor was pierced with holes every few inches. Dodge's hand ghosted down Rook's neck and trailed down his body. Rook winced when the guardsman's fingers touched an open wound by accident. Dodge apologized a thousand times, cursing his own clumsiness. He massaged the back of Rook's head with one hand while he ran his other through his colorless locks of hair. The blood on Dodge's fingers tangled within the beautifully pure tresses, making Dodge smile sadly.

Rook sensed the distress emitted from Dodge, and he comforted him softly. "Don't worry, I'll pull through. Just like I always do." He tried to smile to Dodge, but they both knew it was a lie. Rook started coughing again, but they were low it his throat, blood bubbled from his lips. Rook grimaced and spit the blood out again. He rubbed the side of his mouth on his tunic sleeve and licked his lips.

"I don't want you to leave me…not now." Dodge whispered. The last time he cried it had been when his father had died. He couldn't lose another one who was this close to him, probably the closest anyone's ever been with him. Ever since his father passed from this world, Rook had been there. They had grown close over the thirteen years as Alyssians, so close until they couldn't become any closer...but it had been short-lived.

"Hey, I'll never leave you…" Rook's eyes bled to black and stayed that way. Dodge loosened his grip slightly on the chessman. Rook's eyes looked over Dodge, trying to take in all he could before he passed into the eternal sleep. A small smile graced his lips, and he started to trace each of Dodge's scars with one of his fingers. "I love you…"

Dodge leaned into the touch and smiled down at Rook. Even though the blood splatters contrasted horribly with Rook's pale skin and hair, Dodge thought he was beautiful. "Rook…" The chessman smiled warmly at him, his eyes still remained deep ebony. "I love-"

"Dodge?"

The guardsman whipped his head around, expecting an enemy, but he was surprised to see Alyss standing at the entrance. She seemed hesitant to enter; she was fingering a splint of wood that was sticking out from the wall. Behind her, General Doppelganger, Bibwit, and the white knight could be seen inspecting the area. Dodge's glare darkened at the queen, while Rook craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of her. "What do you want?" He snapped. Dodge turned back to face Rook, the chessman's eyes reverted to flickering between colors again when Dodge pushed his head down.

"I knew you would be here…" Alyss said quietly, she had been without her scepter but Dodge hadn't bothered to ask about the matter.

Dodge scoffed and started playing with Rook's hair again, who had thought it wise to remain silent. The hand that had been on Dodge's face was now clutching weakly to the front of his guardsman jacket. "What makes you think you are _needed _here?" Dodge growled, refusing to look at anything that wasn't the rook. Rook bit his tongue, surprised at the rudeness Dodge was displaying towards the queen. But Dodge had no reason for kind words or sympathy for the queen. It was her fault that Rook was like this...

It was a moment or two before Alyss spoke again. "I've come to tell you that Redd's army has retreated…we've come to collect you."

"So? Is that all you came here for? You did not even bother to send a medic?!" Dodge felt his anger start to fester. Rook was softly cooing to him, trying to get him to control his anger. He knew he this was his last stand, he would die here. His arms started to feel heavy; he let them slip from Dodge's chest.

Alyss tried to plead, her tone was timid even though she was superior to him. "Dodge! I- You and I both know that he is just a-"

"JUST A _WHAT _ALYSS?!" He cut her off; the volume of his voice seemed to freeze her to the spot. He turned his head around to see General Doppelganger separating in the distance beyond Alyss. "Just another lowly chessmen to be picked off in battle?!" Alyss opened and closed her mouth, blinking rapidly, he shouted again. "Someone so _low _that it's not even worth it to save their life!? Just like these guys then, huh!?" He waved his arm at the bodies of card soldiers surrounding him.

"Dodge, as queen, you should know that I care for each Wonderlander-"

"Oh don't give me that shit Alyss!" Dodge spit the words at her like they were poison on his tongue. "Your imagination is supposed to be one of the most powerful forces in this world! Are you telling me that the Great Alyss Heart couldn't stop a single death-ball!?" Dodge was absolutely fuming by this point. He wanted to scream and curse at anything within reach, and that was Alyss. He half wished that one of Redd's soldiers were here so he could slash his sword through its throat. "What's stopping you from imagining a grafting tool or a-"

"My power of imagination has been lost." Alyss stated sternly, her voice had finally found some backbone. Dodge's face was blank at her explanation, so she continued. "I will not stand here and let you treat me how ever you want Dodge. I thought you were my friend so I've let it slip before. But this is unacceptable! You let your feelings obstruct you vision for clear judgment!" Her neck had stiffened. She knew she was being a hypocrite. Back in the Heart Crystal room, her emotions were the exact cause for this disaster. But as long as she had Dodge believing her imagination was lost before then, she would be holding the upper hand in this argument. It seemed to work, Dodge was at loss for words, he shut his mouth and resorted to just glaring it. Alyss saw something in his eyes; maybe he hadn't bought the whole things, maybe he _knew, _but he didn't want to say anything in front of his precious Rook.

"Dodge…" Rook tried to get the guardsman's attention. The chessman's head was starting to feel light and he was having more trouble trying to keep his eyes open.

Dodge immediately turned to Rook again, taking him closer into his arms. He brushed some of the white hair back again. "Shh my love, you need to save your strength." He had spoken so low that only Rook would be able to hear. "We'll get you out of here…You'll be back to normal a-and-"

Rook just shook his head slowly, "No, this is where I will end. I have served my purpose. It was an honor to fight for the queendom…" His eyes where half-lidded and were taking on a color that Dodge never saw before; grey.

"No," Dodge growled, "Your purpose was not to fight in some stupid war for a damned country! You were supposed to stay with me! That is and will forever be your purpose!"

"Dodge, Alyss is right!" When Rook raised his voice it caused him to cough again. "I am just a chessmen…there are hundreds just like me. I was born to end like this…"

Dodge actually started to feel angry at Rook, he bared his teeth at the chessman. "Shut up. You've been blinding you whole life by that code. It's not true damnmit!" Dodge bit his lip, he leaned down and kissed Rook's forehead. "I've never met anyone like you, I'd die without you…I love you." Dodge cradled the back of Rook's head and leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly. He felt Rook push back weakly, but Dodge wanted to pour all of his love into this last moment they had together. He didn't care that Alyss and his commanders were watching. The only ones here in Dodge's mind were himself and Rook, no one else mattered. He kissed Rook as gently as possible; he tasted the blood from Rook's teeth and tongue. Dodge sobbed against Rook's mouth and pulled away, blood was smeared on his own face now. "I love you," he repeated in a whisper.

"Shhh, shh…it'll be okay, it will be okay." Rook whispered affectionately. Dodge leaned back and saw that Rook's eyes were drifting closed. Before they were completely shut, with his last breath he mouthed one last thing, "I love you…"

Dodge stared at Rook, blinking back a fresh wave of tears. "Rook," He lightly shook the chessman's shoulder, "Rook." There was no response. Rook's head lolled back when Dodge lifted him up, his pale neck laid out exposed. Dodge started to run his fingers through Rook's hair over and over again, his whole body was shaking. "No!" Dodge buried his face under Rook's chin again and moaned. "NO!" He hugged Rook's lifeless body tighter and started rocking back and forth. He howled into Rook's neck, inaudible noises that a jabberwocky wouldn't even make sense of.

The generals didn't know what to do. They stared into the storehouse; their expressions were confused and perplexed. The white knight had his head bowed and was quietly reciting prayers, his expression could not be read through his knight's helmet. Bibwit was glancing from the back of Alyss to Dodge, his ears were drooped low as the possibly could. He kept swallowing nervously; for once his brain had failed to come up with a response for the situation. Dodge's sobs and moans were the only sound that echoed in the forest base clearing. Alyss stared at the former couple unblinking. Slowly, a small but twisted smile curled onto her lips.

* * *

**Alight, I might make another chapter for this. Just about Alyss and Dodge and what happens after this scene. :P But it could work as a one-shot as well so…yeah. And UGH! I'm so bad at writing angst! ;-; I think I'm better at writing light-hearted stuff….and SORRY if you all are upset on how I portrayed Alyss. She's boring enough in the books and I just tried to breathe a bit of personality into her. - Plus, if I continue this, you'll understand why she's like how I wrote her.**

**And I also did not have time to really proof-read this thing so if I spot any mistakes I'll try and go back to fix them.  
**


End file.
